The Life of Melissa
by Ortongirl1993
Summary: This is the life of Melissa Orton, adopted baby sister of Randy Orton. Follow her along on her trip to WrestleMania 31
1. The Life of Melissa

So…I am Melissa….or you can call me Missy. I am the adopted baby sister of Randy Orton. Pretty cool right? I get to experience WrestleMania firsthand as Randy's little sister. From all the axxess event to the Hall of Fame to the grandest stage of them all WrestleMania itself. Of course I have to share the experience with Randy's girlfriend Kim…don't even get me started and my little one..yes that means I'm pregnant… Randy just doesn't know it yet. No the father is not in the picture but for me I'm not too far along I'd be that noticeable….Randy will be pissed once he finds out about the father not wanting to do anything with his child. I'll probably be a single mother but we'll manage.

Randy: How is my little sister?

Missy: My boyfriend…should I say ex-boyfriend is a total asshole…

Randy: what did he do?-starting to get concerned-

Missy: Left us-puts a hand on her belly- Deciding he wanted nothing to do with the child he created…

Randy: My baby sister is having a baby?

Missy: Yeah I'm about 12 ½ weeks….

Randy: Awesome…

Missy: Randy…

Randy: What is it baby sis?

Missy: Can you go to the Hall of Fame without a date?

Randy: I'm sure I can find you a date….What about Jey Uso? Dean Ambrose?...

Missy: or….Seth Rollins?

Randy: Not funny…

Missy: Are you really gonna ask them?

Randy: I know a great guy you can go with…Sheamus…

Missy: Is he even here?

Randy: He ought to be….

Kim: Randy…. Do we have to stick around here much longer?

Missy: Randy and I were having a conversation you rudely interrupted…

Kim: He shouldn't be talking to any other woman besides me…..

Missy: I'm his baby sister…..

Kim: You look like a knocked up bitch to me….

Randy: Stop right there Kim… that is my baby sister you are talking to and about….you know what…if you don't want to be here….. you can go back home and she and I will enjoy WrestleMania week without you….

Kim: You seriously can't be choosing her over me…..

Randy: She needs me right now….I have to do my older overprotective brother responsibility…..

Kim: But I need you more….

Missy: I'll be on my way Randy…..-leaves quickly with tears down her face and bumps into someone almost falling on her butt when that person catches her in time-

Jey: You ok miss?

Missy: -looks up with her tears in her eyes-Yeah I'm ok….

Naomi: What's wrong girl?

Missy: Oh my brother's girlfriend called me a knocked up bitch….and he told her to go home and that he needed to do his older overprotective brother duties…. Yet she needs him more than I do….

Jimmy: Why would she call you knocked up?

Missy: Because I'm 12 ½ weeks pregnant with a man's baby who wants nothing to do with the child…

Jey: That's just wrong…. Who is your older brother?

Missy: Well I'm Randy's adopted baby sister…

Jey: You plan on coming to the Hall of Fame?

Missy: I was going to…but I don't have a date…

Jey: You're in luck…neither do I…so what do you say?

Missy: I say I will be your date to the Hall of Fame ceremony

Jey: I'm sure Trinity can help you get a dress… I'll pay for it….

Missy: you don't have to do that Jey…..

Jey: But I want to….

Missy: Alright

Jey: I will give you my number and you just text me the color and I'll be sure to match you.

Missy: Aren't you and Jimmy inducting your father into the Hall of Fame?

Jey: Yeah but I'll still match you anyways….speaking of Pops. He'll want to meet you…

Missy: I'm just your date though….

Jey: That doesn't mean I don't want to get to know you…..

Missy: I'd rather you not…..

Jey: Why is that?

Missy: I'm pregnant…..

Jey: I'm willing to step up and be that child's father. Even if it's not biologically mine…

Missy: Alright….I'm just glad someone does… not that I mind being a single mother…..

Naomi: Come on girlie…lets go shopping…

-Naomi and Missy head off to the mall-

Missy: So many dresses to choose from…..

Naomi- Is there a certain color or colors you like to wear?

Missy: Kentucky blue…..since its where I'm originally from…

Naomi: Strapless? Sleeves?

Missy-Sleeves…. Nothing to revealing…..a size 16….

Naomi: You're 12 weeks and still wearing that size?

Missy: I'm not showing yet….the baby is tucked under my rib cage…..

Naomi: Jey is going to spoil you….I can already tell he likes you…..

Missy- you really think so?

Naomi- yeah I do girl…just give him a chance…he ain't like your ex….

Missy-looking through the racks and finds this beautiful Kentucky blue long dress witvh embellishments- Oh my….

Naomi- Girl… that is beautiful… go try it on….

Missy-gets it off the rack and heads to the fitting room and tries it on- Oh my….

Naomi- Do you need heels?

Missy-I guess. But not too high…I'm tall as it is…

Naomi-I'll be right back girl-goes off and gets her some heels-

Missy-decides to take a picture and send it to her brother-

Randy-recieves it and sends her a message back- You look absolutely beautiful baby sis…who is your date?

Missy-Jey Uso

Randy- Maybe you should give him a chance…

Missy-He's already offered to step up and be my baby's father…not many men do that…

Randy-Take his offer sis…

Missy-I plan on it…he seems like a genuine guy…. He wants me to meet Rikishi….

Randy-That's a pretty big step to take sis….

Missy-I know… I'll talk to you later…hope you can work things out with Kim…sorry if I caused anything….

Randy- We talked…..and she's decided to go back home….I don't mind being dateless…. I got another special lady in my life here….

Missy-Me?

Randy- Yep….see you later sis

Missy-puts on the heels and comes out of the fitting room-What do you think?

Naomi- Girl… you look stunning….

Missy-Thanks-texts Jey letting him know she's wearing Kentucky blue-

Jey- You got it!

Missy- So when do you want me to meet your father?

Jey-Tonight?

Missy-Alright... I will

Jey-Thanks

Missy-You're welcome-changes and pays for the dress and heels-

Naomi- Do you want to go get your nails done and then your hair done the day of?

Missy-Yeah… I'm also meeting Rikishi tonight and I'm scared to death…..

Naomi-Don't be…. As long as you treat his son right…it will be all good….

Missy-I wouldn't treat him wrong…..


	2. Meeting Rikishi

Tonight is the night I, Melissa Orton meet Rikishi or Solofa Fatu Jr. I know I shouldn't be scared but I am. What if he doesn't approve of me? What if he doesn't like it that his son is wanting to be the father of another man's baby?

Jey- Baby girl…. Everything is going to be fine…I promise you that Pops is going to love you….

Missy-Promise?

Jey- Yes I promise

Missy-Alright...I'll stop worrying about it

Jey-gets to the restaurant they are meeting him at and parks-

Missy-gets out of his car and waits for him at the door-

Jey-walks into the restaurant with her and gets a table for three-

Missy- sits down next to him-

Jey-sits down after he gets done pulling out her chair and pushing it up-

Rikishi-comes into the restaurant and spots them-

Missy- remains calm-

Rikishi- You must be the young lady that has my son in a baffle….

Missy-Is being in a baffle a good thing or bad?

Rikishi-places a necklace of flowers around her neck- It means he is inlove with you my dear….I give you my blessings of dating my son…. And yes I know that you are carrying another man's child but Joshua has taken interest in being this gift from god's father….i am ok with that…

Missy-Thank you so much Rikishi….

Rikishi-Call me Pops…..

Missy- Alright Pops….

Rikishi-So do you know who the father is?

Missy- Yeah I do….the guy is a WWE employee…..and he raped me in spite of my brother….

Jey-Rollins is the father?

Missy-Yep…

Jey- Isn't Randy facing Rollins at WrestleMania?

Missy-Yep…and I hope he beats the ever living daylights out of him…

Rikishi- I'm sure telling him will add fuel to the fire….

Missy-I'm sure it will

Jey-Speaking of Randy…..

Missy-looks up and sees her brother- Can he sit with us?

Jey/Rikishi- Sure

Missy-signals Randy-

Randy-comes up to their table and sits by his baby sister- What's up?

Missy-Well, Rikishi has accepted me and my child….and Jey and I are dating…

Randy-I feel like there is more to this….

Missy-Rollins was my boyfriend…and he raped me in spite of you…..

Randy-I'll make sure he pays baby sis…..

Missy-notices she's starting to show-

Jey-Guess the baby has decided to make its presence known….

Missy-I guess he or she has….I'm ready to find out what I'm having….

Randy-What are you hoping for?

Missy-Girl

Jey-smiles-

They enjoy their dinner

Randy-starts to get up- Thank you for letting me join you guys

Rikishi-No problem Randy…

Missy-I'll be right back guys-gets up and rushes to the ladies room noticing she looks more than 12 ½ weeks and decides to make a last minute appointment with a doctor in San Francisco-

Jey-Everything ok?

Missy-No… I have an appointment at the Women's Center…..

Jey-I'll take you now-drives her to the women's center-

They get there and access Missy

Doctor-You are 18 weeks along…would you like to find out now?

Missy-Can my boyfriend and his father be in here?

Doctor-Of course

Missy-texts Jey letting him know she's in room 200 and that him and Pops can be in there with her-

Jey-comes in the room with his father- What's up babygirl?

Missy-Turns out I'm 18 weeks instead of 12 ½…..i can find out what I'm having…. And I wanted you and Pops to be in here

Doctor-puts the gel on her belly and does the ultrasound- Ms. Orton…you are having a beautiful baby girl….

Missy-smiles-Is everything ok?

Doctor-Everything is going along as it should be…

Missy-Thank Doctor

Doctor-wipes the gel off her belly-

Missy-puts her shirt down and frowns-

Rikishi-What's wrong sweetpea?

Missy-I don't think I'll be able to come to the Hall of Fame now…

Jey-Why's that baby?

Missy-My dress…it won't fit now…

Jey-Try it on and if it doesn't just take it back and get a bigger size….

Missy-But….

Jey-I don't mind baby girl…

Missy-heads back to the hotel with him and tries on her dress feeling fat-

Naomi-Girl…all you need to do is get a bigger size…show off that baby bump….

Missy-Will you go with me tomorrow?

Naomi-You know I will girl….did you find out what you're having?

Missy-I am having a little girl….

Naomi-Awesome! She's going to be spoiled

Missy-Yeah she is….-rubs her belly- I'm giving her Jey's last name….

Naomi-Have you thought of a name for her?

Missy-Leilani Joelle Fatu

Naomi- Maybe we can fit in a little shopping for her…

Missy-smiles-that would be awesome!


	3. HOF and babies

Naomi-You do know that Jimmy and I are here for you….you'll be family….

Missy-Yeah I know-goes and gets ready for bed and rubs cocoa butter on her belly so she doesn't get stretch marks-

Jey-comes by their room and knocks on the door-

Naomi-opens the door- She's in the bathroom…but I think she's decent…

Jey-comes in- Babygirl?

Missy-comes out of the bathroom showing off her belly-

Jey-How are my two girls?

Missy-Wore out and active….

Jey-I went ahead and got that dress for you…. Trin told me the store… and the design of it and I got in a 20…..

Missy-I'm not going Jey…..-walks over to her bed-

Jey-Why not babygirl?

Missy-goes and tries on the dress he got for her and comes out- Look at me….

Jey-You look beautiful to me….. be proud of that baby bump babygirl….

Missy-blushes- Alright I'll come….-goes back and changes into her pj's-

Jey-Naomi is gonna go stay with Jimmy while I stay with you and our daughter tonight….

Missy-Leilani Joelle Fatu

Jey-smiles at their daughter's samoan name-

Missy-What?

Jey-I love that name….-rubs her belly- Hey there baby girl….

Leilani-kicks at the sound of his voice-

Jey-smiles and kisses her belly when there is a knock on the door- Randy?

Missy-I have no clue….

Jey-Want me to get it?

Missy-No I'll get it….-goes to the door and there stands Seth-What do you want?

Seth-How is MY daughter?

Missy-She's fine but you aren't going to see her….

Seth-Says who?

Jey-comes to the door-Says me….

Seth-Really?

Missy-You know Randy isn't happy with you right now..

Seth-Sorry Jey but she's gonna be my date tomorrow…so get your dress and crap and come with me…NOW!

Missy-goes back into her room and gets her stuff but not before texting Randy letting him know whats going on-

Randy-arrives at her sister's door- Rollins you have the audacity to boss my baby sister around…

Seth-Melissa…get your ass out here NOW!

Missy-staying behind Jey trying not to get stressed-

Seth-barges into the room and grabs her roughly-

Missy-Seth…your hurting me….

Seth-I don't give a shit…

Randy-gets her out of his grasp-You are not hurting my baby sister in front of me….You better be ready for Sunday…

Seth-You got lucky…-huffs off down the hall-

Missy-leans her head against her brother's shoulder and lets her tears fall-

Randy-comforts her-Shhhhh…its ok baby sis-rubs her back-

Jey-lets them have their sibling time and goes back to his room to get his luggage- I'll be right back baby girl…

Missy-You can come in if you want Bubba-goes back into her room and feels Lea kick up a storm-Mommy is sorry baby girl…-rubs her belly to calm her down-…your biological dad can be an asshole sometimes… but your uncle will take care of him Sunday….

Randy-puts a hand on his sister's belly-hey there precious…be good for your momma…let's just hope you don't take after your dad…

Missy-I hope she doesn't either…

Jey-comes back and walks into the room-

Randy-I will see you tomorrow night at Hall of Fame..goodnight to the both of you

Missy-Night bubba

Jey-Night man

Randy-leaves her room and heads to his own-

Missy-Jey….is it ok if I sit at commentary for Randy's match Sunday?

Jey-I'm okay with it…but you'll have to ask Randy…..

Missy-texts her brother-Can I sit a commentary for your match Sunday?

Randy-yeah you can but you'll need to stay there with J &amp; J Security being out there

Missy-I know…be sure to get me a shirt big enough…

Randy-I will baby sis…take care

Missy-lays on her bed and in Jey's arms-

Jey-kisses her belly-Night princess-kisses her lips-Night my queen-lays down with her-

Missy-Goodnight

The next day Naomi and Missy decide to do a little shopping for Leilani

Missy-so much to choose from…..-gets many outfits, shoes, and basics for now-

Naomi-They guys are here at the mall…want to join them for lunch before we go and get our hair done?

Missy-Sure..i'll need for Jey to take my bags back to the room..

They go and meet up with Jimmy and Jey for lunch

Jey-Did you buy the whole store?

Missy-As much as I wanted to….no I didn't….

Jey-I'm kidding….i don't mind if you did….

Missy- Naomi and I are gonna go get our hair and make-up done after this…would take my bags back to our room?

Jey-Of course

Later that night at the Hall of Fame

Missy-comes in on Jey's arm

They get their pictures taken together, by themselves, with Jimmy &amp; Naomi and Missy with Randy

Randy-Baby sis….Wow…you look stunning….

Missy-Thanks bubba…

Randy-Any trouble from Seth?

Missy-No

Randy-kisses her cheek and takes a picture of them to send back to mom and dad-

Missy-smiles- Kim still mad?

Randy-Yeah….but we broke up…

Missy-Sorry to hear that…

Randy-it's alright

Missy-Did I tell you what I'm having?

Randy-Girl?

Missy-Yep

Randy-I know she'll be beautiful as her momma….

Missy- That's wht everyone is saying…..

Randy-Mom and Dad say that we look awesome and congrats on the baby…

Missy-So…do you plan on getting married again or having more kids?

Randy-I might get married again… I'm not sure about the kids… I mean I'll be 35 Wednesday…..I'll be 46 by the time Alanna graduates high school….Kim has 3 kids from another marriage….we'll most likely get back together….just going through a rough patch….

Missy-hides behind him so Seth doesn't see her-

Randy-You are in the clear…besides he has a restraining order on him…he violates it… he's fired, loses his money in the bank contract, and his rights to see little Leilani are gone…because if he hurts you in any way he's putting her in danger….Vince knows..Hunter and Stephanie know… hell even Kane and the Big Show know…I know…you know… Jey knows….Rikishi knows…you are surrounded by people who know baby sis…

Missy-Thank you…you'll have to get me onesies in all your shirts…even back to Evolution golden boy…and all in between….and now…

Randy-I will work on that…anything else from the Randy Orton merchandise?

Missy-Anything for a baby….but girly..

Randy-You go find Jey….i'll catch you later

Missy-goes and finds Jey before Seth and his mall cops can catch her-

Jey-There you are…Randy tell you about the restraining order?

Missy-Yeah he did….

Jey-Ready to go find a seat?

Missy-Yeah I am….

They sit through the Hall of Fame ceremony


	4. Hospital Visit

Jimmy and Jey induct their father into the Hall of Fame along with dancing with him

Missy-feels a hand on her thigh and sees it's none other than Seth-Get your hand off my thigh…..

Seth-puts his hand on her belly-Hey there baby girl….don't let that other guy make you think he's your daddy….I'm your real father….

Missy-Oh now you want something to do with her…..when there's another guy in my life…. I see…you're jealous…and like I told you…you aren't being involved in her life after telling me that when she is born you are signing off your rights…I have that in writing….

Seth-What…no….

Missy-Don't deny it…and one more thing….RESTRAINING ORDER!

Seth-grabs her arm and yanks her from her seat and heads for the door before anyone sees him-

Security is already at the doors and they arrest him

Missy-heads back to her seat but not before passing out-

Jey-worried that she's not back-

Randy-heading to the bathroom when he sees her laying on the floor- Someone call 911!-goes over to her and bends down- Melissa….can you hear me?

Missy-doesn't respond-

Jey-calls 911 and tells them what happened and waits with Randy-

Missy-wakes up a few minutes later-Bubba?

Randy-stroking her hair as he has her head in his lap-Hey baby sis…ambulance is on its way and Jey is right beside you

Missy-Seth violated his restraining order….

Randy- he'll be dealt with after WrestleMania….there is no way he is getting out of our match….now its personal…. And I'm going to beat the every living daylights out of him and I want you in the back with Jey and Jimmy….

Missy-I might be watching it from the hospital…

Randy-That is totally fine….I'll wear Kentucky blue for ya…

Missy-For us…..

Randy-Right for you and little Leilani

Missy-She's going to be my lil Wildcat during basketball and my lil Cardinal during baseball….

Randy-Start them young when it comes to sports….

Missy-Oh I will….

The ambulance arrives and they load her up on a stretcher and rush her to the hospital with a fetal monitor on her to observe the baby

Randy-gets in his car and follows the ambulance-

Jey-gets in his car along with Jimmy and Naomi promising their father that he would keep him updated on her and Leilani and follows Randy-

At the hospital

They check Melissa out and make sure that she and the baby are ok

Doc-Seems everything is fine with you and the baby…we are gonna keep you over night but you should be able to leave tomorrow afternoon. I take you are in San Francisco for WrestleMania?

Missy-Yeah my brother is in it.

Doc-Who is allowed back here?

Missy-My brother, Randy Orton, my boyfriend, Jey Uso, his twin brother and sister –in-law Jimmy Uso and Naomi, and their father Rikishi. Jey will probably stay with me…if he doesn't Randy will…

Doc-Alright I will put you in a private suite room

Missy-Thanks Doctor

They move her to a private suite

Randy-finally gets to the hospital and goes in- I'm looking for the room of Melissa Orton?

Recep-Who are you?

Randy-I'm her brother…she's pregnant with my niece….

Recep-She is being put in Suite 1A which is a private suite….you are on her list of those allowed back to see her…

Randy-Thanks, I'm going to wait for her boyfriend, his brother and sister-in-law…is the gift shop open?

Recep-Yes it is sir…

Randy-Thanks-goes in the gift shop getting Missy some slipper socks, a bear, and picks out a blue and white rose arrangement in a vase letting Jey get that for her-

Jey-gets there and goes in with Jimmy and Naomi and sees him heading his way- She ok?

Randy-I don't know….i can say she's being held for observation overnight in a suite…So I say she and Leilani are alright…..so you staying or am I?

Jey-I will if you don't mind….im not trying to take over brother duties… you are more than welcome to stay with her… I don't want to be seen as a bad boyfriend or father….

Randy-I don't mind if you stay…but I'll go up there and then go back to the hotel to get her some clothes hopefully they will let her sleep in pj's instead of that gown….

Jey-Alright-gets the vase of roses and heads to the elevator to see his girl-

Missy-laying in her bed watching tv-

Jey-knocks on her door-

Missy-I'm decent….

Jey-comes in there with the arrangement of roses-

Missy-Oh Jey…their beautiful….

Jey-Your brother is on his way up….so how are you and Lea?

Missy-We are both fine…just going to keep us over night and then I should be released tomorrow afternoon

Randy-gets up there with her slipper socks and bear- Hey

Missy-Bubba!

Randy-Want me to go to the hotel and get you some comfortable clothes?

Missy-Yes please!

Randy-lays the stuff he got on her on the chair- What do you want exactly?

Missy- bra &amp; panties, sweatpants, my in my veins shirt, and flip flops.

Jimmy- I'll go with to get you some stuff Uce….

Missy-Actually if it's ok with you Jey… I want my bubba to stay with me….

Jey-Yeah that's cool with me….

Randy-I'll be back-he heads to the hotel to get some stuff-

Missy-Sorry Jey

Jey- I completely understand baby girl….


	5. Authors Note

Hey guys!

I know it's been awhile since I've worked on this story but I got busy with college and forgot all about this story. But I am done with college and will officially graduate in 8 days!

I have this story and another I plan on working on a little more

So thank you for your patience as I get back to working on these stories.

Enjoy!


	6. Before WM Night

Missy- It's not that I don't want you staying with me, I just want my bubba

Jey-You don't have to explain yourself baby girl.

Missy-Alright, you can stay till visiting hours are over.

Jey-I can do that-sits down in a chair next to her and just holds her hand-

Missy-smiles and holds his hand, laying her head back and closes her eyes-

Randy-comes back in the room quietly-

Jey-I'm going to stay till visiting hours are over. If that's okay with you..

Randy- If it's okay with her, it's okay with me.

Missy-it's fine with me

Randy-I thought you were asleep…

Missy-opens her eyes- I'm not asleep bubba

Randy-How are you feeling baby sis?

Missy- I'm fine

Rikishi-texts Jey-How is she and our grandbaby?

Jey-They are both fine, just going to keep her overnight for observation.

Rikishi-Will she be at WrestleMania tomorrow night?

Jey- yeah they'll let her go tomorrow afternoon. Her brother is staying with her tonight.

Rikishi-Alright. Let her know the Samoan Dynasty sends their love.

Jey- I will Pops!

Missy-had gotten up with Randy's help to go change-

Jey-looks up to see her not in her bed-

Randy-She's in the bathroom

Jey-alright

Missy-comes out of the bathroom in the t-shirt and sweatpants- I feel much better

Jey-Pops said to tell you that the whole Samoan Dynasty sends their love

Missy-Aww, that's sweet of them-feels much loved-

Jey-smiles-

Missy-smiles and rubs her belly-

Jey-smiles-You'll get to meet the rest of my family tomorrow night

Missy-Alright baby

Jey-I'm going to head back to the hotel and let you get some sleep-kisses her and her belly- Goodnight baby girl and princess

Missy-Alright-kisses him back and smiles-

Jey-leaves the hospital and heads back to the hotel-

Randy-lays on the couch- Night baby sis and baby niece

Missy-Goodnight bubba-goes to sleep cuddling to the bear he got her-

Randy-drifts off to sleep-


End file.
